Point de Mire
by Tashiya
Summary: Traduction de Vantage Point. Six mois après l'incident avec Loki, Clint ne parvient toujours pas à s'adapter. Quand un vieil ennemi surgit de l'ombre pour le hanter, il est contraint de faire face à son passé… et ce dans plus d'un sens. Clintasha établi. L'équipe Avengers au complet.
1. Chapitre 1 : I am only a man

**Titre : **Point de mire (_Vantage Point_)

**Auteur :** Aggie2011

**Traducteur : **Tashiya

**Résumé :** Six mois après l'incident avec Loki, Clint ne parvient toujours pas à s'adapter. Quand un vieil ennemi surgit de l'ombre pour le hanter, il est contraint de faire face à son passé… et ce dans plus d'un sens. Clintasha établi. L'équipe Avengers au complet.

Les titres des chapitres sont tirés de la chanson « Superman » de Five for Fighting.

**Mot du traducteur : **Eh bien ça y est, comme je l'avais annoncé à certains de mes lecteurs, me revoilà sur un fandom totalement différent, Avengers. La fic que je vous présente fait partie d'un cycle bien plus large intitulé Vantage Point, qui a été écrit par Aggie2011. Il tourne autour de Clint, de son histoire au sein du Shield, de sa relation avec Natasha mais surtout avec Coulson. Si vous lisez bien l'anglais, allez-y directement. Sinon, j'espère que mes traductions seront à la hauteur et que l'univers vous plaira. Il est sombre, parfois très dur, mais également très émouvant et drôle à l'occasion.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : I'm only a man**

« Un héros est un individu ordinaire qui trouve la force de persévérer et d'endurer en dépit d'obstacles insurmontables ». Christophe Reeve

Clint Barton voyait mieux les choses de loin. Il s'épanouissait dans le fait d'observer le monde tourner du haut de son perchoir, au-dessus de tout et de tout le monde. Pour un sniper, l'isolement était littéralement vital mais même avant son passage à l'armée, il avait aimé être en hauteur, être séparé. Ce n'était qu'une fois en haut de ses perchoirs, de ses nids d'après Tasha, qu'il se sentait en sécurité.

_Cela dit, _songea-t-il, _Tasha lui procurait le même sentiment de sécurité, peu importe l'endroit où il se trouvait. Et avant elle, ç'avait été Coulson mais il était mort…_

Clint interrompit brusquement le fil de ses pensées. Penser à l'ami, au _frère, _qu'il avait perdu était encore trop douloureux. Il continuait d'en avoir des cauchemars. Bien que Natasha et Fury le lui aient fortement déconseillé, il avait visionné la vidéo de la mort de Phil. Son brave et _stupide _formateur qui avait fait ce que personne, à ce moment-là, n'avait été présent pour faire, et payé le prix ultime pour cela. Clint savait qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir été là, au moment où son ami avait besoin de lui qu'il n'avait pas retourné la faveur que son formateur lui avait octroyée tant de fois au cours des neuf années passées à travailler ensemble. Rien n'égalerait jamais la douleur de ne finalement vaincu Loki que pour s'entendre dire par Natasha, après les Schwarma et leur retour au refuge, que Phil était mort.

_Enfin… rien à part la perdre, elle._

Clint poussa un profond soupir, ses yeux gris-bleu traquant de multiples cibles depuis son perchoir en haut de la tour Stark. Tony avait gracieusement offert à toute l'équipe – excepté Thor, dont ils n'avaient plus de nouvelle depuis qu'il était retourné à Asgard avec Loki, mais quelque chose disait à Clint que le grand bonhomme gardait un œil sur eux – d'emménager dans la tour fraichement rénovée.

Clint n'avait pas encore déballé ses affaires.

En fait, il n'allait dans sa chambre que lorsque Tasha l'en persuadait, ou l'y forçait. Quand il recherchait la solitude, ce qui était le cas la plupart du temps, il montait sur le toit. Et jusqu'ici, personne ne l'avait dérangé, qu'ils n'aient pas su où se il trouvait, ou qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué son absence. Du moment qu'on le laissait tranquille, il s'en moquait.

Il savait cependant que Tasha savait exactement où il se trouvait. Depuis Loki, elle traquait ses déplacements avec une persévérance qui frôlait l'obsession. Il s'efforçait de ne pas s'en vexer.

Jamais Phil ne l'aurait laissé aussi longtemps livré à lui-même. Il avait su à quel point l'esprit de Clint pouvait être autodestructeur. Natasha savait aussi et s'était aventurée à s'asseoir quelques fois à ses côtés. Ils parlaient alors en russe pour que personne ne les espionne. Mais ils ne parlaient jamais de Phil, de Loki ou de la culpabilité écrasante qui était à deux doigts de le briser.

Mais Natasha le connaissait, comme Phil l'avait connu. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à lâcher prise. A cesser de s'auto-flageller et bien qu'elle fût sa moitié, de cœur et d'âme, elle n'était pas Phil. Elle n'était pas le pragmatique frère « je sais tout », qui refusait de se laisser marcher sur les pieds et qui pourtant ne cessait de fermer les yeux. Elle ne le poussait jamais, à moins de ne plus avoir le choix. Phil l'avait toujours poussé, titillé, se contentant parfois de rester assis à ses côtés sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Clint craque et soit contraint de vider son sac, juste pour retrouver sa solitude.

'_Chier, il lui manquait. Lui manquait tellement que ça __**faisait**__**mal.**_

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que le SHIELD avait rassemblé leur joyeuse petite bande de cas soc'. Apparemment, tous les méchants voulant se faire connaîtreavaient décidé de sortir de l'ombre depuis ce jour où Hulk, et ç'avait été _principalement _de la faute du géant vert, avait détruit une majeure partie du centre de Manhattan. Ils combattaient ensemble, construisaient la réputation des Avengers comme une force collective se battant pour le bien mais Clint restait un outsider. De son propre fait, peut-être mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Il n'avait pas été là, pas au tout début. Quand les Avengers s'étaient assemblés, il était occupé à se faire mentalement violer par Loki, à combattre contre eux et à essayer de les _tuer. _Il n'était arrivé qu'une fois l'équipe déjà formée, unie dans le désir de venger la mort de Coulson. A ce stade, il avait juste pris le train en route et avait été tellement, tellement furieux qu'il aurait combattu aux côtés de n'importe qui, du moment que Loki tombait.

Mais ensuite, la poussière était retombée et Loki était finalement reparti et il s'était senti comme un intrus. Il n'était pas l'un d'entre eux, pas vraiment. Il était une ombre dans les plafonds, un fantôme dans les couloirs, le Faucon dans le ciel. Toujours à observer, surveiller et n'interagissant jamais. Il avait toujours aimé la distance propre aux tireurs d'élite. Il n'avait jamais compté que sur lui-même. Il avait cessé de compter sur les autres le jour où son frère l'avait laissé en sang et brisé dans la boue à l'extérieur de la tente des accessoires du cirque. Phil l'avait convaincu de sa loyauté, comme par la suite il avait convaincu Natasha de la sienne mais il n'avait aucune envie de laisser qui que ce soit d'autre entrer dans sa vie, être proche de lui. Mais à présent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Si ses branchements sociaux n'avaient pas été court-circuités des années auparavant, en ce jour fatidique où la seule personne en qui il avait eu confiance s'était avérée être un traître.

Après cela et pour le reste de sa vie, il avait été un loup solitaire. Puis Coulson l'avait trouvé et avait réalisé l'exploit de l'extirper des bas-fonds de sa vie et fait de lui la plus jeune recrue de l'histoire du SHIELD. L'agent avait saigné avec lui et l'avait protégé comme personne, même pas Barney. Ils avaient construit une relation de confiance en six mois seulement et pour la première fois depuis son enfance affreusement douloureuse, Clint n'avait plus été seul.

Puis on l'avait envoyé après Natasha. Quand elle lui avait demandé, à Budapest, alors qu'ils attendaient une extraction requise depuis longtemps, ce qu'il avait vu en elle qui l'avait poussé à désobéir aux ordres, il avait juste souri et dit qu'il voyait des choses que personne d'autre ne voyait.

Leur confiance avait été plus longue à construire. Elle avait été brûlée autant de fois que lui. C'est au Vietnam que leur relation avait changé, deux ans après qu'ils aient été associés, trois après qu'il l'ait fait entrer au SHIELD. Eux seuls savaient ce qui s'y était réellement passé. Même Coulson, leur formateur de confiance, n'avait pas eu tous les détails mais lorsqu'ils étaient retournés aux USA, il avait été évident que leur confiance l'un envers l'autre était totale et inébranlable.

Sa confiance dans ses deux - désormais unique - amis proches, avait été gagnée durement, dans le sang, la sueur et la douleur. Aucun des autres, Tony, Bruce, Steve et même l'absent Thor, aucun d'eux n'avait mérité ce que Natasha possédait, ce que Coulson avait possédé. Il avait demandé à Tasha si elle leur faisait confiance et elle avait répondu qu'elle y travaillait, qu'elle lui faisait confiance pour avoir ses arrières, juste au cas où. Il avait été choqué, et un peu jaloux, lorsqu'elle avait admis qu'elle commençait déjà à les accepter. Cela lui avait pris deux ans. Eux, six mois. Quand elle avait remarqué sa réaction, elle lui avait souri avec chaleur :

_« C'est grâce à toi que je le peux. Avant toi, je ne savais même pas ce qu'était la confiance. »_

La voir s'impliquer dans l'équipe avec autant empressement après tant d'années à opérer en solo, n'effectuant que de rares missions en équipe avec lui, l'avait surpris. Ils étaient tellement efficaces seuls que les utiliser sur une seule mission, à moins d'une absolue nécessité, était du gâchis. Ce nouveau taf avait au moins un avantage : passer autant de temps avec elle lui avait manqué.

Elle avait plusieurs fois tenté de l'amadouer pour qu'il prenne le pli, qu'il se joigne aux agréables conversations de l'équipe. Mais il restait distant, se protégeant de la seule manière qu'il connaissait, l'isolement. Tous étaient des hommes bien, il le savait, Coulson le lui avait assuré la première fois qu'il lui avait proposé de s'impliquer dans l'opération Avengers. Mais il avait survécu dans ses jeunes années en ne faisant confiance à personne, et ensuite en ne faisant confiance qu'à un très petit nombre. Difficile de rompre une telle habitude de survie. Personne ne pouvait vous blesser si vous ne laissiez personne vous approcher suffisamment pour cela.

Natasha disait qu'il ne faisait pas d'effort. Elle avait peut-être raison sachant qu'ils étaient actuellement tous en train de dîner ensemble et qu'il était seul sur le toit à observer un monde qui n'en avait même pas conscience. Il se répétait que c'était mieux ainsi. Pour eux comme pour lui. Il était le maillon faible de la chaîne, même s'il lui répugnait de l'admettre. Loki l'avait démontré de manière irréfutable. Il valait mieux qu'il garde ses distances.

Et puis Clint voyait mieux les choses de loin. Il l'avait toujours fait.

* * *

Natasha Romanoff écoutait en silence Tony lancer pique sur pique à Steve dans l'espoir de pousser le calme héros américain à bout. Puis, ennuyée, elle se mit à songer à son partenaire. Il était sur le toit en ce moment même, probablement à contempler le monde en silence. Sans interagir, sans jamais interagir. Clint Barton n'avait jamais interagi qu'une fois et elle savait que c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle elle était toujours en vie.

Elle aurait souhaité qu'il fasse plus d'efforts pour s'intégrer à l'équipe. Mais il était un solitaire de nature, encore plus qu'elle. Elle était une véritable espionne, entraînée pour être sociable et manipulatrice. C'était son pouvoir sur les autres. Clint, lui, était entraîné pour être invisible et il était sacrément bon. Sa survie dépendait de sa capacité à ne pas être vu, qu'il fût le gars que vous dépassiez lors de votre jogging au parc, le serveur à votre bar préféré ou le balbutiant touriste polonais qui avait besoin d'un dictionnaire polonais/allemand pour communiquer et de trois cartes pour se repérer. Pour autant qu'elle fût maître dans l'art de se faire remarquer et de se graver dans les mémoires, Clint avait un don pour passer inaperçu et se faire facilement oublier. Parce qu'alors, lorsque la balle atteignait votre tête durant votre jogging quotidien, ou que du poison était glissé dans la boisson que vous commandiez tous les mardis soirs, ou que la balle transperçait la fenêtre du refuge dont _personne _n'était censé connaître l'existence, vous ne vous rappeliez pas d'un jogger, d'un serveur ou d'un touriste perdu, vous ne vous rappeliez de rien car vous étiez mort. Et votre tueur avait été si peu remarquable que vous n'aviez pas pensé à le mentionner à qui que ce soit. Ne pas se faire remarquer était une habitude tellement ancrée en Clint qu'elle savait qu'il ne s'en écarterait jamais de son plein gré.

Et pour aggraver les choses, elle savait que la culpabilité au sujet de Loki le rongeait toujours. Ce n'était pas sa faute, tous les hommes autour de la table l'avaient répété à plusieurs reprises. Mais Clint ne déposait pas ses fardeaux aussi facilement. Elle le connaissait depuis six ans et ne l'avait jamais vu le faire. Pour couronner le tout, il se reprochait la mort de Coulson. Il ne l'avait pas dit à haute voix mais elle savait. Elle l'avait presque supplié de ne pas regarder l'enregistrement vidéo mais il était aussi têtu qu'elle. Tout ce que cela avait fait, c'était lui donner une raison tangible de se torturer. Après cela, les rares fois où il était parvenu à dormir suffisamment longtemps pour rêver au cours des six derniers mois, il s'était réveillé en criant le nom de son ami. Elle posait alors une main sur son épaule nue, réconfort silencieux, jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements cessent et qu'il se reconnecte à la réalité. Il se contentait de marmonner un « Ma faute » ou « Je suis tellement désolé » avant de sortir du lit et de se diriger vers le stand de tir pour se punir par l'entraînement. Natasha n'était pas du genre à réconforter ou cajoler, loin de là, mais elle détestait ne pas savoir quoi lui dire dans ces moments où le désespoir le consumait. Il se noyait et le seul à avoir jamais su comment le sauver était parti pour toujours.

« Elle n'écoute même pas… Hey, Romanoff ! »

Natasha tourna son regard tranchant vers Tony, réalisant qu'il avait été en train de lui parler. Il avait été établi rapidement que Clintétait le _seul _à avoir le droit de l'appeler par son prénom ou par l'un de ses diminutifs. Et inversement. Les noms étaient trop précieux, trop personnels pour permettre à n'importe qui de les utiliser. Lorsque vous passiez autant de temps à protéger votre identité, comme eux le faisaient, vous n'accordiez pas ce privilège à la légère. Pour eux, elle était donc Romanoff et Clint était Barton.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton morne.

« Je disais, soupira Tony comme si avoir à se répéter l'exaspérait, pourquoi notre ami à plumes est-il si réticent à se joindre à nous… _une fois de plus_. »

« Clint essaie toujours de s'adapter », répondit-elle avec soin.

« C'est quoi son problème ? Jarvis me dit qu'il reste dans la même position sans bouger, parfois pendant des heures ! Juste à regarder la ville. »

« Il voit mieux de loin ».

Natasha sourit légèrement au souvenir de Clint lui disant exactement la même chose lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il escaladait toujours les choses, pourquoi il voulait toujours être loin au-dessus de tout et de tout le monde.

« Il se blâme toujours pour Loki ? » demanda Steve en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Natasha lui renvoya un regard éloquent.

« Il n'y a pas que cela néanmoins, n'est-ce pas ? fit doucement Bruce. C'est plus que Loki, plus que Coulson… »

Natasha le dévisagea durement, aucunement disposée à révéler les secrets de Clint.

« Comme je l'ai dit, il essaie de s'adapter », répondit-elle avec raideur.

« S'il ne nous donne pas l'occasion de gagner sa confiance, comment en serons-nous jamais capable ? » demanda doucement Steve en adressant à Natasha un regard empli de compassion et de compréhension.

Qu'il ait compris la situation aussi rapidement l'étonna. _Mais c'est un soldat, _réalisa-t-elle. _Le meilleur de l'Amérique dans ce domaine. Il faut qu'il soit bon dans l'analyse des problèmes __**et **__des individus. Clint est comme ça aussi._

« Il a juste besoin de temps », répondit-elle doucement.

La réponse de Tony fut caustique.

« Il a eu six mois. Et hormis les fois où le SHIELD vous envoie tous les deux en missions super secrètes dont vous refusez de parler… »

« … dont nous ne _pouvons pas _parler », objecta sèchement Natasha mais Tony l'ignora et continua.

« … cela fait six mois que l'on combat ensemble. L'histoire de la confiance, ça va dans les deux sens. En refusant de nous laisser gagner la sienne, il ne gagne pas vraiment la notre non plus, fit brutalement remarquer le physicien. »

« Nous avons mis deux ans à nous faire confiance », répliqua Natasha.

Aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce que sa vie et celle de Clint avaient été, la parcimonie avec laquelle ils avaient accordé leur confiance ou le nombre de fois où ils avaient fait confiance puis été trahis. A présent, l'une de ces personnes de confiance était partie pour toujours et elle savait qu'une partie du problème se trouvait là.

« Eh bien, vous avez tous les deux de sérieux problèmes émotionnels », répondit Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et durant cet intervalle, comment avez-vous fonctionné ? »

La voix calme de Steve était un baume apaisant sur la colère croissante de Natasha alors qu'elle fusillait Tony du regard.

« Je couvrais ses arrières, et lui les miens ». Son regard devint distant alors qu'elle se remémorait les missions pour lesquelles Clint et elle avaient fait équipe. « La confiance est venue avec le temps ».

Elle se rappelait encore le Vietnam comme si c'était hier.

« Le temps est un luxe que nous n'avons pas nécessairement étant donné la nature de notre travail ici », fit de nouveau Bruce, son ton de voix calme et raisonnable.

« Géant Vert a raison. » Tony croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en prenant soin de laisser son arc-réacteur visible de tous. « C'est à lui qu'on fait confiance pour veiller sur nous de là-haut, tous les jours. Qu'est-ce qui se passera le jour où il décidera que nous ne faisons pas partie de l'équipe ? »

Un éclair dangereux illumina les yeux de Natasha. Sa prise sur sa fourchette se resserra.

« Clint fera son boulot. Il ne laissera _jamais _quoi que ce soit compromettre cela. »

« Jamais ? Vraiment ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois parmi nous alors ? » riposta Tony.

Elle s'était à demi-levée de son siège lorsque la voix de Steve l'arrêta.

« Personne ne remettait son dévouement en question, agent Romanoff », dit-il calmement.

« Moi si, répliqua Tony en haussant le ton. Comment est-on censés lui faire confiance pour couvrir nos arrières s'il ne supporte même pas d'être dans la même pièce que nous ? Bordel, il n'est même pas venu aux funérailles de Coulson ! Quel genre de dévouement c'est, ça ? »

Natasha abattit violemment sa fourchette sur la table, faisant tressauter les assiettes et les verres. Bruce sursauta et Steve soupira. Tony se contenta d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux de surprise. Natasha prit appui sur le bois de la table et se pencha en avant jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Tony.

« Il a regardé à travers un télescope à 1000 mètres de là. Clint voit mieux les choses à distance. Il a _besoin_ de la distance. Quoi que tu penses que Coulson ait été pour toi… Il représentait bien plus pour Clint, déclara-t-elle avec colère. L'agent Coulson a été le premier et le seul à qui Clint ait confié sa vie avant qu'il ne me rencontre. Coulson l'a sauvé. S'il n'avait pas été là, Clint travaillerait probablement pour le plus offrant à l'heure qu'il est. Et il le sait. Il doit tout à Coulson et maintenant Coulson est mort et Clint n'était… »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en réalisant qu'en défendant son partenaire, elle en avait trop dit. Elle ne parlait normalement pas avant de réfléchir mais Clint avait toujours eu le chic pour passer à travers ses défenses et pour la faire se comporter différemment de d'habitude. Pour la rendre meilleure qu'elle n'était. Il n'avait apparemment même pas besoin d'être dans la pièce pour cela.

« Barton n'était pas là », réalisa doucement Steve.

Il s'était lui aussi demandé, bien qu'avec plus de discrétion que Tony, pourquoi leur Faucon ne s'était pas rendu aux funérailles. Cela faisait sens à présent. Il avait vu la camaraderie entre les deux agents au cours des semaines qu'il avait passées au sein du SHIELD avant Loki. Hawkeye, habituellement distant et taciturne, souriait lorsque son aîné venait le chercher dans une pièce. Et le visage traditionnellement calme et lisse de Coulson s'étirait spontanément en un large sourire en la présence du jeune agent. La confiance avait été palpable.

« Je devrais peut-être lui parler », suggéra Steve.

Il savait ce que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on perdait quelqu'un comme cela. Penser à la mort de Bucky lui était, encore aujourd'hui, très douloureux.

« Il a besoin de temps, refusa fermement Natasha. »

« Il a eu six mois, rappela Tony avec raideur. »

« Une vie ne suffirait pas, répondit tristement Steve, les yeux hantés et Tony se tut en voyant l'expression de leur leader. »

Steve se tourna vers Natasha.

« Est-ce pour cela qu'il ne se joint pas à nous ? A cause de Coulson ? Parce qu'il ne nous fait pas confiance ? »

« Il y a beaucoup de ça… Il faut que vous compreniez… Clint n'est pas comme vous, aucun d'entre vous. C'est un agent d'_infiltration_, _spécialisé_ dans les assassinats _à distance_. C'est gravé en lui, garder ses distances pour sa propre sécurité, être invisible. S'il ne veut pas changer, il ne le fera pas, s'efforça-t-elle d'expliquer tout en gardant sa voix calme et dénuée de toute trace de colère.

« Et il ne le veut pas ? » soupira Bruce.

La question était de pure forme, il connaissait la réponse et Natasha secoua la tête. Steve prit la parole avant que quelqu'un d'autre le puisse.

« Dis-lui que nous couvrons ses arrières… qu'il nous fasse confiance pour cela ou non. »

Elle hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

« Tu pourrais être plus compréhensif, Tony, réprimanda doucement Steve. »

« On a tous perdu des proches. La confiance n'est facile pour aucun d'entre nous. »

Le ton de Tony était dur et Bruce fronça les sourcils.

« Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que nous ne devons pas respecter son deuil et son espace. »

« C'est plus que du deuil ! Il ne veut pas être là. Ça se _voit_ ! Le type ne nous a pas adressé deux mots en dehors du feu de l'action. Il n'a pas l'esprit d'équipe et ne veut pas l'avoir. »

« Tu as lu son dossier, Stark, le défia Steve en haussant un sourcil. Aucun de nous n'a traversé ce que lui et Natasha ont vécu. La seule équipe qu'il avait a été coupée en deux à la mort de Coulson. Fury m'a dit que le gars ne lui fait même pas confiance, à lui, alors qu'il est en charge de toute cette foutue organisation. »

« Pour être honnête, aucun d'entre nous ne fait confiance à Fury », fit remarquer Tony.

Steve fronça les sourcils.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut vraiment comprendre comment fonctionne son esprit. Romanoff a raison, il fonctionne différemment de nous, même d'elle. Il est formé pour être un solitaire. Elle aussi dans certains aspects. Mais elle essaie, ça compte pour quelque chose. Si quelqu'un peut convaincre Barton de faire partie de l'équipe, c'est elle. »

« Et d'ailleurs, ajouta Bruce en adressant un long regard à Tony, toi non plus tu n'avais pas vraiment l'esprit d'équipe quand tout cela a commencé. »

« J'essaie de m'habituer au concept, grogna Tony. Tout ce que je dis c'est que je n'ai pas confiance en _lui_ non plus. »

* * *

Natasha alla s'asseoir sans un mot à ses côtés sur le rebord. Elle ne partageait pas son affinité pour les hauteurs mais cela ne la dérangeait pas non plus. Son perchoir hasardeux ne la perturba donc pas. Elle lui tendit un sandwich en silence. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un petit sourire de remerciement et elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

Elle regarda longuement son profil, observant sa manière méthodique de mâcher. Tout, chez lui, était méthodique. Aucun mouvement en trop, aucune énergie gaspillée, de sa manière de bander son arc jusqu'à son style de combat à mains nues. Il lui avait dit une fois, à Budapest, que c'était Coulson qui le lui avait enseigné.

A cet instant, il semblait épuisé, ses yeux étaient bordés de cernes noirs. Sa peau, normalement hâlée, était pâle et faisait trop ressortir ses vieilles cicatrices. Il l'inquiétait. Il ne s'adaptait pas, ni à l'équipe, ni à la perte de Coulson.

Avec un soupir, elle tendit la main pour entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de sa main libre. Ils ne le faisaient pas souvent, montrer des signes d'affection là où des yeux fouineurs pouvaient les surprendre. Mais elle commençait à apprendre que parfois, c'était nécessaire et lorsqu'il ne protesta pas, elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Elle reporta son attention sur la ville, réfléchissant à tout ce qui était arrivé. Tant de choses avaient changé en six mois. Elle-même était un peu étonnée du bonheur que lui procurait la plupart de ces changements. Pas plus tard qu'hier, elle avait vécu un moment au cours duquel elle avait oublié qui elle avait été. Elle avait été si heureuse, avait-elle murmuré plus tard dans la nuit avec excitation. Elle n'avait réfléchi que beaucoup plus tard à l'humeur de Clint, après qu'il soit parti pour aller s'entraîner aux premières heures de l'aube après s'être éveillé d'un énième cauchemar.

_"Elle me tenait si fort! Elle me faisait confiance pour la protéger et je l'ai fait! J'ai sauvé cette petite fille et c'était tellement bon. Pendant une minute, j'ai oublié tout le reste, tu vois? » murmura Natasha en inclinant la tête sur son torse pour voir son visage._

_Clint fit un son affirmatif, ses doigts se promenant dans ses cheveux. Elle avait envie de ronronner tant elle se sentait bien. Il avait un regard pensif mais un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. C'est cela qui attira son attention. Ses sourires étaient bien trop rares ces derniers temps._

_« Quoi? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse. _

_Ses doigts se promenèrent sur son épaule nue avant qu'il ne réponde._

_« Tu es heureuse », observa-t-il, déconcerté._

_« Pas toi? »_

_« En ce moment, si », répondit-il avec confiance._

_« En ce moment ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse._

_« N'est-ce pas tout ce qu'on puisse demander? »_

_Il sourit avant de laisser disparaître ses mains et elle se laissa renverser sur le dos en gloussant sans remarquer la tristesse latente dans ses yeux._

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Il était temps de s'attaquer au problème, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il détacha à peine ses yeux du soleil couchant, son sandwich depuis longtemps terminé.

« Hum? »

« Tu n'es pas heureux ici... Pourquoi? »

Elle était toujours directe et elle savait qu'il appréciait, et détestait tout en même temps, ce trait de caractère.

« Je suis heureux », réfuta-t-il calmement.

« En ce moment ? » le défia-t-elle avec dureté.

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » demanda-t-il, fatigué.

« Juste que tu fasses un effort. »

« C'est le cas. »

Mais même lui pouvait dire, alors que les mots franchissaient ses lèvres, que c'était un mensonge.

« Non, c'est faux. Tu te caches ici pendant des _heures_, tu vas chercher à manger en douce et ensuite tu reviens te faufiler ici avant que quiconque ait pu remarquer que tu étais dans le coin. »

« Je ne me cache pas », répliqua sèchement Clint.

« Si, riposta brutalement Natasha. Tu te caches pour fuir ce qui s'est passé. »

« Crois-moi, Nat', y a aucun moyen de fuir ce qui s'est passé. Si c'était le cas, j'aurais tourné la page depuis longtemps », dit-il avec un petit rire triste qui lui brisa un petit peu le cœur.

« Tu n'as pas à affronter cela seul », lui rappela-t-elle en étreignant la main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne.

Clint fronça les sourcils.

« Mais je suis seul, Nat ».

Outrée et blessée, elle retira brusquement sa main.

« Tu as un sacré culot de me dire ça à moi ! Après tout ce qu'on a traversé. »

Il se tourna pour argumenter, ses yeux gris montrant plus de vie qu'ils ne l'avaient fait au cours des derniers mois.

« Mais c'est bien ça le problème ! Ce qui s'est passé avec Loki… c'était moi, juste moi. Aucun d'entre vous n'était là et aucun d'entre vous ne comprendra jamais ce que cela fait de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ses actes ou ses paroles. »

« Tu disais que tu ne te souvenais de rien. »

La colère avait fait descendre sa voix d'un ton.

« J'ai menti. »

Furieuse, Natasha se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Je ne peux pas passer outre, Nat… Je ne peux pas », ajouta-t-il plus doucement en reportant son regard vers l'horizon.

S'il l'avait observée, il aurait vu ses épaules se soulever dans un soupir.

« Personne ne te demande de passer outre », répondit-elle sur le même ton, en se rasseyant à ses côtés.

« J'ai tué tellement de gens, Tasha, des collègues… J'ai essayé de te tuer, de tous les tuer, fit-il en désignant la tour. Et maintenant quoi ? Je suis juste censé prendre le train en route avec un groupe de mecs que j'ai essayé de buter ? Ils seront enchantés, j'en suis sûr. »

« Personne ne te reproche quoi que ce soit », insista-t-elle.

_Tu le fais bien assez tout seul, _ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de soupirer profondément alors que le soleil couchant disparaissait derrière un gratte-ciel.

« Tu n'es pas seul… Pas tant que je suis là », murmura-t-elle avec douceur mais fermement. _Comme nous nous le sommes promis au Vietnam, _ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

« Je sais… C'est juste que ça… Tout ça… c'est dur. Quand je suis arrivé au SHIELD, j'ai eu la sensation de trouver ma place pour la première fois. Maintenant, ils me regardent comme si j'étais un ennemi. Je n'ai plus ma place là-bas et je n'ai pas ma place ici… »

« Tu l'aurais si tu le voulais, répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Et tu as été déclaré innocent de ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'es pas un ennemi. »

« Va dire ça aux amis des gens que j'ai tués. »

« Qu'ils aillent en enfer ! cracha-t-elle. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

Elle se sentait comme un CD rayé. Il se contenta de secouer la tête avec ce même air auto-dépréciateur qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il se reprochait quelque chose. Il avait une bien plus mauvaise opinion de lui-même qu'il ne le méritait.

« Tu seras toujours l'un des meilleurs agents de SHIELD, commença-t-elle doucement. Ce qui est arrivé est regrettable mais ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, à moi, à Fury, à _Coulson_… »

« Mais ça m'est arrivé à moi », rappela-t-il, la voix brisée.

Eusse été avec n'importe qui d'autre, il n'aurait jamais permis qu'une telle émotion teinte sa voix mais il n'y avait qu'elle et avec elle, il n'avait pas à faire semblant, et elle non plus.

« Oui, c'est vrai », concéda-t-elle.

Elle prit de nouveau sa main dans la sienne et de son doigt, traça avec douceur les cicatrices blanches sur ses phalanges.

« Et tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, Barton. Tu l'as toujours été. C'est pour ça que je sais que tu trouveras un moyen de surmonter tout cela. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux de tempête observant ses doigts suivre le tracé des vieilles cicatrices.

« Parce que j'ai besoin que tu le fasses… et tu ne m'as jamais déçue. »

Il leva les yeux pour rencontre ses prunelles sombres.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Clint… ou rien de ce que je construis ici n'a d'importance. Sans toi, rien n'a d'importance. »

« Pourquoi cette équipe est-elle si importante pour toi ? » demanda-t-il, touché par ses mots.

« J'ai opéré en solo très longtemps… Et puis je t'ai rencontré et tu m'as appris à faire partie d'une équipe… Et puis Fury nous a séparés et maintenant, j'ai l'occasion de faire à nouveau partie d'une équipe, de contribuer à quelque chose de génial. C'est une opportunité pour me racheter du passé. »

« On était déjà une équipe, Nat. Qu'on soit ensemble en mission, ou non. On était une équipe, toi, moi et Coulson. »

Natasha soupira. Coulson lui manquait à elle aussi mais il avait voulu cela pour eux, elle en était certaine.

« Il te voulait dans cette équipe-là. Il t'en a parlé avant même que Fury ne m'envoie en couverture chez Stark. Il voulait que tu en fasses partie. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui me rend si important pour l'équipe ? Je suis humain, Tasha, juste humain… ça crève les yeux. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que Loki t'a piégé dans un labo _placé sous haute sécurité_ et utilisé la _magie_ pour s'emparer de ton esprit ? Dis-moi de quelle manière exactement tu aurais pu l'en empêcher. Qu'aurais-tu pu faire de différent ? » demanda-t-elle, son ton sans concession.

Il resta silencieux, fixant le ciel qui s'obscurcissait.

« Et tu veux savoir pourquoi tu es important ? demanda-t-elle, plus doucement. Parce que personne ne voit les choses comme tu le fais. Tu as une vue d'ensemble, et pas seulement lorsque nous combattons. Coulson a vu cela en toi et il te l'a fait bosser jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes un génie tactique. Il savait que tu serais un élément vital pour l'équipe. Tu vois des choses que personne d'autre ne voit, tu te rappelles ? » dit-elle avec un sourire en lui donnant un peu coup de coude.

Clint continua de fixer le ciel avec un air sombre.

« Si tu veux t'en aller, je viendrai avec toi », offrit-elle, calme et sincère.

Son regard se braqua sur elle. Il avait tellement envie d'accepter. Mais c'était égoïste, tellement égoïste. Elle voulait cette nouvelle vie et il n'avait jamais pu lui refuser ce qu'elle voulait. Il ne pouvait pas lui prendre cela, pas alors qu'elle apprenait enfin à être heureuse.

« Je veux partir, reconnut-il. Et il ajouta avant qu'elle puisse répondre : Mais je resterai, si tu le veux. Je resterai avec toi, Tasha. »

Ses yeux s'adoucirent.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux, мой я́стреб. Ni pour moi, ni pour personne. »

Clint ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant l'appeler par son surnom russe. _Mon faucon. _Il lui appartenait, lui appartenait depuis le Vietnam. Son protecteur, son amant, son ami et son confident. Son protégé. Son Faucon.

« Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, Tasha. N'importe quoi. Nous restons. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Non… Mais toi oui… et ça a été suffisant pour moi depuis un moment maintenant. Je finirai par régler cette merde… J'ai juste besoin que tu me donnes du temps… et que tu ne me laisses pas tomber. »

« _Jamais_ », promit-elle férocement. Aussi longtemps que toi, tu me promets de ne pas laisser tomber. »

Elle le contraignit à la regarder dans les yeux et observa la bataille s'engager derrière son regard orageux. Il était déjà à mi-chemin, elle le savait. Voilà pourquoi il devait promettre.

« Je te le promets, горя́чий паук Ми », sourit-il en utilisant son surnom. _Mon araignée féroce._

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Ils s'en sortiraient, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

_Bande-annonce._

_« Nom de Dieu ! » cria Hawkeye en arrachant ses lunettes de vision nocturne et en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces._

_« Hawkeye, au rapport », ordonna Widow dans son communicateur. _

_« Une GSS ! Putain, je vois plus rien ! »_


	2. Chapitre 2 : I can't stand to fly

**Titre : **Point de mire (_Vantage Point_)

**Auteur :** Aggie2011

**Traducteur : **Tashiya

**Résumé :** Six mois après l'incident avec Loki, Clint ne parvient toujours pas à s'adapter. Quand un vieil ennemi surgit de l'ombre pour le hanter, il est contraint de faire face à son passé… et ce dans plus d'un sens. Clintasha établi. L'équipe Avengers au complet.

**Mot du traducteur : **merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et mis des alertes ! Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : I Can't Stand to Fly

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_« Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, Tasha. N'importe quoi. Nous restons. »_

_« Tu en es sûr ? »_

_« Non… Mais toi oui… et ça a été suffisant pour moi depuis un moment maintenant. Je finirai par régler cette merde… J'ai juste besoin que tu me donnes du temps… et que tu ne me laisses pas tomber. »_

_« Jamais », promit-elle férocement. Aussi longtemps que toi, tu me promets de ne pas laisser tomber. »_

_Elle le contraignit à la regarder dans les yeux et observa la bataille s'engager derrière son regard orageux. Il était déjà à mi-chemin, elle le savait. Voilà pourquoi il devait promettre._

_« Je te le promets, __горя́чий__паук моё », sourit-il en utilisant son surnom. Mon araignée féroce._

_Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Ils s'en sortiraient, d'une manière ou d'une autre._

* * *

« Le véritable héroïsme est remarquablement sobre et morne. Ce n'est pas le besoin de surpasser tous les autres à n'importe quel prix mais le besoin de servir les autres à n'importe quel prix. » Arthur Ashe.

* * *

Hawkeye fixa son arc dans son dos, ses yeux gris-bleus déjà intensément concentrés sur la tâche qui l'attendait. On allait le déposer sur le toit d'un grand bloc d'appartements, le point de mire de son choix. De là, il pourrait se déplacer facilement vers d'autres toits en cas de besoin, et tout voir.

Jarvis les avait réveillés de bonne heure, avant l'aube, leur annonçant une invasion de _robots _en train de traverser Brooklyn en direction du pont. Clint avait déjà été éveillé, Natasha pelotonnée contre lui. Ils avaient froncé les sourcils lorsque les agresseurs avaient été identifiés comme des robots. Difficile de tuer quelque chose qui n'était pas vivant.

« A toi, Faucon », annonça Capitaine America depuis son siège dans le cockpit, tirant ainsi Hawkeye de ses pensées.

Il se leva et s'approcha de l'épaisse corde en nylon rivée au sol du _quinjet. _Natasha fut tout à coup à ses côtés, ses mains habiles l'aidant à attacher solidement la corde à la sangle de sa ceinture.

« стреля́ть прилo, я́стреб мой », lui recommanda-t-elle fermement. _Tire droit au but, mon Faucon._

« всегда́ », promit-il en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule alors que la rampe d'accès s'ouvrait, révélant le ciel matinal encore sombre. _Toujours. _« Будьте безопасны, паук **м**оё », ajouta-t-il en la contournant pour reculer vers l'ouverture.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin, mit ses lunettes de vision nocturne, pivota et s'élança vers le ciel noir. Il déploya ses bras, tel le faucon dont il portait le nom, et se jeta dans le vide.

_Sois en sécurité, mon araignée féroce._

« всегда́ », murmura-t-elle après qu'il soit parti.

Elle retourna s'asseoir tandis que la rampe se refermait.

« Il fait ça sans armure avec autopropulseurs, lui, fit remarquer Bruce en direction de Stark qui roula des yeux et rabattit la visière de son casque. Quelle langue était-ce ? demanda-t-il à Natasha. Du russe ? »

Il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'elle l'ignora.

« _Pieds à terre. Je me mets en position_ ».

La voix désincarnée d'Hawkeye résonna clairement dans toutes leurs oreillettes. Natasha relâcha le souffle qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir et se prépara mentalement à combattre. Ils écoutèrent tous le rapport d'Hawkeye alors que le leader dirigeait le jet vers un large toit pour s'y poser.

_« Plusieurs bogies. En direction du nord, vers Washington… Eclairage urbain principalement HS alors assurez-vous que votre vision nocturne fonctionne… »_

« Quelle est ton estimation ? » demanda Capitaine America tout en atterrissant.

«_ Une centaine environ… Ce sont définitivement des robots… » _Il y eut une pause suivie du « twang » caractéristique d'une flèche venant d'être décochée puis Hawkeye revint : « _L'armure est faible au niveau du cou._ »

Natasha eut un sourire en coin.

« Allons-y », annonça Capitaine America en coupant le contact du jet. « Hawkeye, on est en route. »

* * *

De leur poste d'observation situé à proximité, deux hommes fixaient un grand écran TV avec de petits sourires en coin satisfaits.

« Ils sont superbes, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit le plus grand d'entre eux, ses yeux sombres embrassant avec jubilation la scène de destruction causée par ses robots.

L'expression de l'autre homme était plus sombre alors qu'il observait avec attention.

« Là ! » annonça-t-il soudainement alors qu'une flèche sombre perçait le cou de l'un des robots.

Ce dernier tomba aussitôt, son câble électrique sectionné. L'homme pressa le bouton du transmetteur situé sur la console à sa gauche.

« Escadron sud. Remontez à la source des flèches. Trouvez-moi le tireur. »

Le scientifique qui avait créé les robots lui jeta un regard curieux.

« Qui est-ce ? »

L'autre fronça les sourcils et l'ignora.

_Tu es à moi maintenant, Hawkeye._

* * *

Capitaine America prit un moment pour respirer et jeter un regard aux alentours afin de s'assurer de l'état de son équipe. Iron Man virevoltait habilement, faisant exploser des robots à droite et à gauche. Black Widow courait un peu partout avec la grâce meurtrière d'une panthère, poignardant les robots dans le cou pour court-circuiter leur système. L'information que leur avait donnée Hawkeye avant même qu'ils ne soient sur place s'était avérée hautement pertinente et extrêmement utile. Hulk ne s'embarrassait pas avec les cous et se contentait de réduire les robots en miettes. Le bouclier du Capitaine s'était avéré très efficace pour décapiter les robots. Et ensuite, il y avait le flux ininterrompu de flèches noires, chacune atteignant sa cible avec une précision meurtrière. Le capitaine jeta un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où il savait qu'Hawkeye était perché, soudainement ravi que l'archer soit de leur côté.

Un gémissement métallique l'alerta d'une présence derrière lui mais alors même qu'il pivotait, une flèche passa à moins d'un centimètre de son visage et se planta dans le robot derrière lui. De deux doigts, il adressa un rapide salut en direction de la cachette de l'archer et se replongea dans la bagarre.

Hawkeye sourit légèrement au salut du capitaine et retourna le geste, bien qu'il sût que l'homme ne pouvait pas le voir. Ses yeux traquaient chaque équipier avec une vitesse presque inhumaine, protégeant leurs arrières ainsi qu'il venait de le faire pour le Capitaine. Le nombre de robots diminuait, lentement mais sûrement. Il encocha une nouvelle flèche et la laissa filer.

* * *

« Cible verrouillée » annonça le scientifique en s'écartant de manière à ce que son camarade puisse voir l'écran montrant le retour vidéo live d'un des drones.

Un jeune homme vêtu de noir, brandissant un arc tel un Robin des bois des temps moderne, se trouvait en plein centre. Il se trouvait bien au-dessus de la bataille, son point de mire lui permettant ainsi de presque tout voir.

« Envoyez d'abord une GSS(1). Débarrassez-vous de sa vision nocturne », ordonna l'homme.

* * *

Iron Man le vit du coin de l'œil. Un objet cylindrique filant droit vers Hawkeye.

« Hawkeye ! » cria-t-il pour l'avertir juste au moment où la grenade explosait dans un grand éclair de lumière blanche.

Jarvis protégea automatiquement ses yeux avec l'armure mais le juron dans leurs communicateurs lui apprit que le Faucon n'avait pas eu cette chance.

« Nom de Dieu ! » cria Hawkeye en arrachant ses lunettes de vision nocturne et en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces.

« _Hawkeye, au rapport », _ordonna Widow dans le communicateur.

« Une GSS. Putain, je vois plus rien ! » aboya-t-il en se forçant à ouvrir les yeux et à battre des paupières en direction du ciel noir.

Tout n'était plus qu'un camaïeu de tâches sombres.

* * *

« Feu ! » ordonna l'homme mystérieux depuis son centre de commande.

A présent que le Faucon était temporairement privé de son meilleur atout, c'était sa seule chance de le prendre par surprise.

* * *

Natasha vit ce qui se passa. Il y avait encore une seconde, la foule de drones à l'arrière poussait vers l'avant et l'instant d'après, leurs armes s'étaient braquées vers le haut, droit sur _son _Faucon.

« Clint ! » cria-t-elle pour l'avertir au moment même où les robots ouvraient le feu.

« _Jarvis, localise Hawkeye_ », aboya Tony dans le communicateur.

« _Il tombe, Monsieur._ »

* * *

Clint commençait à peine à discerner le combat en contrebas quand la voix paniquée de Natasha résonna dans les communicateurs et le béton sur lequel il était perché commença à exploser autour de lui. Une douleur vive, tranchante traversa son mollet et on lui avait tiré dessus suffisamment de fois pour qu'il sache qu'il venait de prendre une balle.

« Merde ! » hurla-t-il en essayant de se ruer hors de la ligne de feu. Les balles continuaient de bombarder le toit, projetant et transformant des éclats de béton en petits projectiles, ce qui le contraignit à se couvrir le visage tout en bougeant. Une balle frappa le rebord sur lequel se trouvait son pied, ce qui suffit à le faire reculer d'un pas et basculer dans le vide.

Pour sa défense, il ne paniqua pas, s'étant trouvé dans ce genre de situations bien trop souvent pour penser ne serait-ce qu'à crier. A la place, il tendit le bras vers son dos et fit pivoter son carquois automatique. Il dégaina sa flèche grappin, l'encocha aussi calmement que possible alors que les étages défilaient devant lui et la décocha. Quand elle s'arrima, sa chute s'arrêta brutalement et il ne put s'empêcher de crier de douleur sous la pression exercée sur son bras à l'endroit où il agrippait la corde. Une seconde plus tard, il heurtait violemment le mur de briques du bâtiment.

« Ça va laisser des traces, ça », marmonna-t-il pour lui-même avec un grognement.

Il essayait de récupérer son arc, solidement accroché à son dos quand les drones verrouillèrent de nouveau leurs tirs sur lui. Dans sa hâte d'éviter d'être transformé en fromage suisse, il laissa échapper son arc et ne put que le regarder tomber du haut de 16 étages et exploser au sol avec horreur. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en faire son deuil car de nouvelles balles ricochèrent sur la brique autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il se mette à couvert.

D'une poussée des jambes, il s'éloigna du bâtiment, puis une deuxième fois, encore et encore, rebondissant chaque fois un peu plus loin, sans jamais cesser d'évaluer du regard la distance le séparant d'une fenêtre située en-dessous de lui. Une fois prêt, il planta ses pieds dans le mur de briques, contracta ses jambes et poussa ensuite avec suffisamment de force pour s'envoyer virevolter à distance du bâtiment. Il fit rapidement le calcul dans sa tête – l'un des avantages à être un sniper était que la géométrie différentielle devenait une seconde nature. Alors qu'il effectuait son balancé retour vers le mur, il attendit jusqu'au moment opportun et lâcha la corde, protégeant sa tête de ses bras et ramenant ses genoux contre son torse. Il frappa la fenêtre en plein centre, laquelle vola en éclat, et roula à l'intérieur.

Il se redressa en une posture accroupie de défense, son arme de poing levée, prêt à faire face à une menace, quelle qu'elle soit, et se retrouva à cligner bêtement des yeux en face d'une jeune mère et d'un bébé recroquevillés dans un coin de la pièce.

« Désolé, j'ai dû emprunter votre fenêtre », s'excusa-t-il en rangeant son arme avant de présenter ses mains, paumes ouvertes, devant lui pour montrer qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

« Le danger est passé ? » murmura la mère en serrant contre elle son bébé endormi.

« Pas encore ». Clint la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Mais ça le sera bientôt. Restez ici, vous serez en sécurité. »

« Vous êtes l'un des Vengeurs, réalisa-t-elle, la reconnaissance traversant ses yeux. Hawkeye. »

« Oui, Madame. »

« Où est votre arc ? »

« Environ seize étages plus bas en mille morceaux », admit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

Ses yeux se braquèrent sur la fenêtre puis de nouveau sur lui.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Ca va aller… Restez ici d'accord ? » lui recommanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle hocha la tête en silence et le regarda partir. Elle se leva lentement et s'approcha du carreau brisé en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur les éclats de verre. Modifiant son étreinte sur son fils de manière à ne le tenir que d'un bras, elle s'accroupit et ramassa un morceau de verre particulièrement gros, observant avec des yeux écarquillés le liquide rouge qui le souillait.

(1) : Grenade à saturation sensorielle

* * *

_Bande annonce._

_Clint se leva, grimaçant légèrement à la douleur dans son mollet._

_« Seules trois personnes au monde sont capables d'un tel tir, dans le noir et suffisamment loin pour que Jarvis ne puisse pas les localiser. Je suis l'un d'eux. On dit que le second est mort, tué par Daredevil à Hell's Kitchen. »_

_« Et le troisième ? » demanda Tony, déjà effrayé de la réponse._

_« Il s'appelle Cole Williams, nom de code One-Shot. Ancien militaire. On a servi ensemble en Afghanistan avant que je ne sois recruté par le SHIELD. »_


	3. Chapitre 3 : I am not Crazy or Anything

**Titre : **Point de mire (_Vantage Point_)

**Auteur :** Aggie2011

**Traducteur : **Tashiya

**Résumé :** Six mois après l'incident avec Loki, Clint ne parvient toujours pas à s'adapter. Quand un vieil ennemi surgit de l'ombre pour le hanter, il est contraint de faire face à son passé… et ce dans plus d'un sens. Clintasha établi. L'équipe Avengers au complet.

**Mot du traducteur : **merci à **PetiteSaki, Paiw** et **Quesche** pour leurs commentaires et à tous ceux qui ont lu ! Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : I'm not Crazy, or Anything

_Dans le chapitre 2 :_

_« Ca va aller… Restez ici d'accord ? » lui recommanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte._

_Elle hocha la tête en silence et le regarda partir. Elle se leva lentement et s'approcha du carreau brisé en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur les éclats de verre. Modifiant son étreinte sur son fils de manière à ne le tenir que d'un bras, elle s'accroupit et ramassa un morceau de verre particulièrement gros, observant avec des yeux écarquillés le liquide rouge qui le souillait._

* * *

« Un héros est un homme qui a peur de s'enfuir ». Proverbe anglais.

* * *

« Hawkeye, quelle est ta situation ? » demanda Tony alors qu'il faisait exploser les drones ayant tiré sur son équipier.

« _Je vais bien_ ».

« Alors ramène ton cul ici ! » aboya-t-il avant de réduire un énième robot en morceaux.

« Je vais bien », répondit Hawkeye.

Il entendit Black Widow gronder en russe. Elle se mettait toujours en colère lorsqu'il l'effrayait. A la réponse de Tony, il ferma brièvement les yeux, une main appuyée contre le mur à l'entrée de la cage d'escalier, l'autre pressée contre la plaie sanglante de son flanc, juste en dessous de sa veste en kevlar. Il s'était également entaillé les bras et le visage. Son mollet lui brûlait mais il refusa de laisser cela le ralentir. Il était habitué à la douleur, il pouvait l'ignorer. Il inspira profondément et repoussa le mur pour s'engager dans les escaliers. Seize étages avec un mollet en sang n'allait pas être facile. C'était un escalier en colimaçon carré avec des marches de 30cm sur 30cm.

Il sourit et sortit une fine corde en nylon d'une poche de sa ceinture. Il la noua à la rampe d'escalier et s'assura que ses gants étaient bien en place. Il gardait toujours un mousqueton à sa ceinture pour des évacuations d'urgence. Vous ne saviez jamais quand vous aviez besoin d'évacuer un lieu rapidement. Dans son cas, c'était souvent. Il passa la corde dans son mousqueton et se hissa en équilibre sur la rampe. Grâce à ses années passées au cirque, la rampe de dix centimètres était pour lui aussi stable que si elle en avait fait trente. Il tourna le dos au vide et poussa.

Tony avait lu le dossier de Clint. Il avait lu les dossiers de toute l'équipe en fait et celui de Clint avait été éloquent quant à ce dont l'archer était capable. Tony ne fut donc pas surpris de voir Clint débouler du rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble, brandissant deux armes de poing d'allure dangereuse. Il ne fut pas perturbé par le fait que l'homme avait descendu seize étages plus vite qu'il n'était humainement possible. Il se contenta d'un sourire en coin en constatant que Clint s'avérait être aussi doué avec des pistolets qu'avec un arc. Et Tony n'avait jamais vu personne recharger une arme plus rapidement que le gamin, pas même dans les films.

Comme si elle avait senti son retour à leur niveau, Black Widow se fraya un chemin à travers les robots pour combattre aux côtés de son Faucon. Si individuellement, ils étaient meurtriers, ensemble, ils étaient terrifiants, combattant comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un seul corps, sentant instinctivement les mouvements de l'autre et bougeant instantanément pour couvrir ses points faibles. C'était comme une chorégraphie répétée dont personne d'autre ne connaissait les pas.

* * *

L'homme sourit en voyant Clint débouler hors de l'immeuble dans la rue, satisfait de voir que le Faucon se défendait plutôt bien. Cela n'en rendrait sa victoire future que plus savoureuse.

« Il a survécu », constata le scientifique, légèrement sidéré.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins », répondit l'homme en s'éloignant des écrans.

Il dégaina son arme de poing, cachée dans son dos, la braqua sur le scientifique et lui tira une balle en pleine tête.

« Nous n'avons plus besoin de vos services » l'informa-t-il en rengainant son M-9 avant de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce.

Il regarda un instant son fusil à lunette M-24 puis referma l'étui et l'emporta hors de la pièce.

_Le jeu commence, Barton._

* * *

Barton planta sauvagement son couteau de combat dans le cou du robot devant lui et l'observa s'écrouler au sol avec détachement. Lorsqu'il s'avéra qu'aucun ne prenait sa place, il regarda autour de lui. Natasha était dans son dos et observait également les alentours. Iron Man venait d'atterrir, sa visière relevée. Bruce émergeait de derrière un mur, les restes de son pantalon déchiré serrés autour de sa taille. Capitaine America se fraya alors un chemin jusqu'à eux tout en fixant son bouclier dans son dos.

« Je passe le relais », annonça le leader en s'éloignant pour contacter SHIELD.

Clint s'accroupit pour observer le robot à ses pieds. Un symbole en forme de croix était peint au centre exact de la poitrine. Il regarda aux alentours, tous les robots portaient le même symbole. Il le traça du doigt, cherchant dans sa mémoire quelqu'un qui aurait utilisé ce type d'emblème.

Il n'entendit pas le tir mais il sentit l'éclat de shrapnel lorsque la balle frappa le symbole en plein centre. Tout le monde plongea à couvert à l'exception de Tony qui se contenta de rabattre sa visière. Les yeux de Clint traquèrent aussitôt les toits et les fenêtres à la recherche d'un potentiel sniper embusqué. Rien.

« Jarvis, localise le tireur ».

_« Je ne détecte aucune autre forme de vie dans mon périmètre, M. Stark », _annonça Jarvis.

Clint se leva, grimaçant légèrement à la douleur dans son mollet.

« Il n'y a que trois personnes au monde capables d'un tel tir, dans le noir et suffisamment loin pour que Jarvis ne puisse pas les localiser. Je suis l'un d'eux. On dit que le second est mort, tué par Daredevil à Hell's Kitchen. »

« Et le troisième ? » demanda Tony, déjà effrayé de la réponse.

« Il s'appelle Cole Williams, alias One-Shot. Ancien militaire. On a servi ensemble en Afghanistan avant que je ne sois recruté par le SHIELD. »

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été recruté ? » demanda Bruce, qui continuait de scruter les alentours avec méfiance, dans l'attente d'un second tir.

« J'étais meilleur ».

La réponse était concise et directe. Personne n'osa discuter.

« Une raison pour laquelle il souhaiterait ta mort ? » demanda Capitaine America depuis l'immeuble où il s'était mis à couvert.

« Des tas. » Clint soupira profondément tout en s'approchant de son arc en mille morceaux. « Mais s'il avait voulu me tuer, je serais mort. Ce n'était pas son but, pas encore du moins. »

« Et quel _serait _son but ? » demanda Natasha en s'accroupissant près de lui pour inspecter son mollet.

« Il veut attirer mon attention. Il a toujours aimé me tester. Pour voir lequel d'entre nous était le meilleur. Il transformait tout en compétition. C'est un nouveau défi ».

« Qu'il nous lance à tous », déclara fermement Natasha, le regard dur, le mettant au défi de discuter.

Il ne le fit pas avec des mots mais chacun pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Ce problème était le sien et celui de personne d'autre. A lui de le régler.

« Alors quoi, il te laisse en vie parce qu'il veut jouer à un jeu tordu de snipers ? » demanda Tony, sa visière de nouveau relevée révélant ses sourcils froncés.

Clint hocha la tête et soupira de nouveau.

« Mais tu es meilleur… Donc il perdra, hein ? » demanda Bruce, qui s'efforçait de calmer son alter-ego, lequel poussait pour revenir à la surface après le coup de feu.

Clint ne répondit pas, ses yeux distants fixés sur le trou causé par l'impact de la balle.

« Ne restons pas à découvert et rentrons, soupira Steve. Et il semble que tu aies besoin d'assistance médicale », dit-il à l'archer.

« Je vais bien », répondit distraitement Clint, toujours sans quitter le robot et l'impact des yeux.

_Le jeu commence, One-Shot._

* * *

« Je vais bien », insista Clint en essayant d'esquiver Natasha et de sortir de l'infirmerie.

« Pas après des blessures par balle », répliqua-t-elle, en lui bloquant efficacement le passage.

« _Une _blessure par balle, laquelle a été suturée et bandée. Le reste, c'est que des entailles et des ecchymoses. »

« Une _grosse_ entaille, Clint, qui a nécessité 20 points de suture. »

« Je vais bien », insista-t-il.

« Tu as besoin de repos ».

« Oui, plus tard. »

Il essaya de nouveau de l'éviter.

« Clint », aboya-t-elle, le regard dur.

« Natasha, dégage de mon chemin ».

Sa voix était tombée d'une octave et avait pris un ton qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis la mort de Coulson.

« Laisse-moi t'aider », l'implora-t-elle.

Tous les deux savaient qu'elle ne parlait plus de sa jambe.

« Tu ne peux pas », répliqua-t-il en parvenant enfin à la dépasser pour s'éloigner avec raideur.

Elle fronça les sourcils, frustrée et les yeux féroces.

_Oh non, ce n'est pas terminé._

* * *

Steve le trouva au champ de tir. Personne ne l'avait plus revu au cours des dernières heures mais lorsqu'il avait posé la question, Nat lui avait sèchement dit où trouver son partenaire. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que les mains de l'archer tremblaient. La seconde que des cernes noirs bordaient ses yeux. Il relâcha la flèche, laquelle alla se figer en plein centre de la cible.

Il savait que Clint savait qu'il était là mais pour une raison obscure, l'archer avait décidé de l'ignorer. Steve décida de prendre les choses en main.

« Barton, salua-t-il calmement mais Clint ne s'interrompit pas pour autant et encocha une nouvelle flèche. Qui est-il pour toi ? » demanda Steve, direct, comme d'habitude.

« Personne », répliqua sèchement l'archer en relâchant sa flèche.

* * *

_Afghanistan. Un an et deux mois avant que Clint ne soit recruté par le SHIELD._

_« Double ou rien ? » murmura Cole à son collègue sniper à travers leur ligne de communication._

_Clint serra les dents. Cole était obsédé par leur compétition. Il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à accepter qu'un homme de dix ans plus jeune que lui (bien qu'officiellement, il n'y eût que huit ans de différence) fût meilleur tireur que lui._

_« On est en mission, One-Shot »._

_« Allez Faucon… T'as juste peur d'avoir eu de la chance hier au champ de tir. »_

_« Je __**sais **__que ce n'était pas de la chance. Ce n'est pas le moment. »_

_« Tu ne vas même pas me donner une chance de redorer mon blason ? »_

_Cole s'irritait. Clint pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix._

_« Garde ça pour le champ de tir », fut la réponse concise de Clint._

_« On verra. »_

_Clint était sur le point de demander ce que cela voulait dire quand leurs cibles arrivèrent._

_« One-Shot. Hawkeye. Vous êtes autorisés à tirer. Allumez-les, les garçons. »_

_Clint avait verrouillé sa cible dès l'instant où le camion transportant les terroristes iraquiens avait fait son apparition. Il pressa légèrement la gâchette. En plein dans la tempe. Avant même que la cible ne tombe, il s'était tourné vers la seconde. Un autre tir parfait, dans le front cette fois. On avait confié deux cibles à Clint, deux visages à mémoriser. En ayant terminé, il porta son attention sur les cibles de Cole et cessa brusquement de respirer. Un petit garçon se trouvait sur les genoux de l'une des cibles, de toute évidence en pleurs et terrifié. _

_Clint observa la première cible de Cole tomber avec pratiquement la même précision meurtrière que la sienne. Puis, avant même que Clint ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, une balle frappa le petit garçon dans le dos. Il poussa un cri horrifié. Tuer la dernière cible d'une simple balle dans la tête aurait été facile. C'est ce que One-Shot aurait dû faire. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, une seconde plus tard._

_« C'était quoi ça ?! » gronda Clint en poussant Cole contre le mur, à l'extérieur de leur baraquement._

_« C'était une mission. »_

_« Le gamin n'était pas une cible. Tu n'avais pas à le tuer. »_

_« Je n'avais pas une bonne vue, je l'ai mis dans le rapport. Il fallait dégager le gamin. »_

_« Conneries ! » cria Clint en le poussant brutalement une fois de plus avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas pour essayer de se maîtriser. « Je __**sais**__ où tu étais posté. Ce tir était du gâteau pour toi. »_

_« Le gamin était un terroriste en devenir ! J'ai fait une faveur au monde », se défendit Cole en repoussant Clint._

_Le jeune homme secoua la tête, horrifié._

_« T'es cinglé… Je dois te signaler. »_

_« Tu fais ça et je leur dis que tu as menti sur ton âge. Tu seras arrêté et personne ne t'écoutera. »_

_Le regard d'acier de Clint en aurait fait s'écrouler de meilleurs._

_« Fais pas ta gonzesse, Clint… J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. »_

* * *

Steve fixa son équipier, clairement conscient de son mensonge mais décida de laisser filer pour le moment, et d'aborder un autre sujet.

« Vous étiez proches, toi et Coulson, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était plus un constat qu'une réelle question. Il connaissait la réponse.

« Je ne veux pas en parler », riposta Clint en relâchant une énième flèche.

Son carquois étant vide, il s'approcha des cibles pour récupérer ses flèches.

« Je sais ce que cela fait de perdre quelqu'un d'aussi important… et de s'en sentir responsable », insista Steve en le suivant près des cibles.

Clint l'ignora.

« J'ai été un soldat, comme toi, Clint, reprit Steve, son ton plus dur. J'ai entraîné mon meilleur ami dans un combat dont il n'avait aucune chance de revenir vivant. Mais il m'a suivi parce qu'il me faisait confiance pour le ramener chez lui. J'ai _échoué _et pendant très longtemps, j'ai pensé que c'était ma faute, que je l'avais tué. »

Au début, il ne semblait pas que Clint écoutait puis il vit les épaules de l'archer se tendre et continua.

« Coulson ne t'aurait rien reproché, Clint… Et aucun d'entre nous ne le fait. Tu dois respecter son choix d'avoir combattu. Il a _choisi _cette vie. Il connaissait les risques. Ne lui retire pas l'honneur de sa mort. »

A sa grande surprise, Clint brisa en deux la flèche qu'il retirait de la cible.

« Il n'y avait aucun honneur dans sa mort ! répliqua-t-il avec colère. Et le combat qu'il menait n'était pas censé se dérouler dans son pays natal. C'était moi ! Ma faute ! J'ai fait entrer les hommes de Loki. J'ai déversé toute l'intelligence du SHIELD comme le sang d'un porc égorgé ! J'ai échoué ! J'ai été faible et ça a tué des gens bien. Je mérite de porter cela jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! »

Steve ne recula pas lorsque Clint envahit son espace personnel. L'homme était nettement plus petit mais il n'en était pas moins imposant. Pendant un instant, il se détesta d'être aussi perceptif car il pouvait entendre la douleur dans la voix de son camarade, pouvait voir l'autodépréciation dans ses yeux. Pendant un instant, il se vit lui-même, après la mort de Bucky. Il répondit pourtant calmement :

« En aurais-tu voulu à Coulson ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

La surprise traversa le regard de Clint. Il ne répondit pas.

« Tu n'avais aucun contrôle, Barton. Loki te l'a pris. En t'infligeant tout cela, tu le laisses gagner, même s'il a perdu. »

Sur ces mots, Steve se détourna et s'éloigna. Il ferma les yeux avec tristesse en entendant un choc et le son de multiples flèches se répandant sur le sol.

* * *

_Bande annonce._

_« Tu es le suivant sur la liste pour le discours réconfortant ? » demanda-t-il avec brutalité._

_« Non… Je sais que rien de ce que je dirai ne t'aidera… Mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi, de la part de quelqu'un qui peut t'aider. »_

_Les yeux de Clint se braquèrent sur les siens et Bruce fit glisser l'enveloppe scellée à travers la table._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Wish That I Could Try

**Titre : **Point de mire (_Vantage Point_)

**Auteur :** Aggie2011

**Traducteur : **Tashiya

**Résumé :** Six mois après l'incident avec Loki, Clint ne parvient toujours pas à s'adapter. Quand un vieil ennemi surgit de l'ombre pour le hanter, il est contraint de faire face à son passé… et ce dans plus d'un sens. Clintasha établi. L'équipe Avengers au complet.

**Mot du traducteur : **merci à Paiw, Quetsche pour leurs commentaires ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs alertes et favorites. Dans ce chapitre, un ami inattendu vient en aide à Clint !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre IV : Wish That I Could Cry

_Au dernier chapitre :_

_« Tu n'avais aucun contrôle, Barton. Loki te l'a pris. En t'infligeant tout cela, tu le laisses gagner, même s'il a perdu. »_

_Sur ces mots, Steve se détourna et s'éloigna. Il ferma les yeux avec tristesse en entendant un choc et le son de multiples flèches s'éparpillant sur le sol._

* * *

« Montrez-moi un héros et je vous écrirai une tragédie. » Frédéric Scott Fitzgerald.

* * *

Clint se tenait en équilibre, tête à l'envers, sur une barre fixe de gymnaste. Droit comme un i, pointes de pieds tendues, ses yeux fixaient le sol comme pour y creuser un trou. C'est dans cette position que le trouva Tony.

« Jarvis ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité à son système I.A.

« _Deux heures et quarante-trois minutes _»_, _répondit l'ordinateur.

« Comment se fait-il que sa tête n'ait pas encore explosé sous la pression du sang ? » s'interrogea Tony à haute voix tout en se dirigeant vers le tapis de course.

Et là, presque comme en réponse, Clint modifia son équilibre pour ne plus se tenir que sur un bras. Tony hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il était impressionné et tapa des mains avec sarcasme.

« Et maintenant l'autre main ! » suggéra-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

Sans surprise, Clint l'ignora.

« Tu sais, toute cette attitude de martyr drama queen fait vraiment pitié », l'informa-t-il en commençant à marcher sur le tapis de course.

Il n'attendait pas particulièrement de réponse, aussi continua-t-il son monologue.

« Et pareil pour se reprocher quelque chose qui n'est pas de ta faute. Je le sais, je me suis reproché beaucoup de choses qui n'étaient pas de ma faute. »

« As-tu envisagé le fait que tu pourrais avoir de très légères tendances antisociales ? Tu ne fantasmes quand même pas sur le fait de jouer les snipers depuis le clocher d'une tour, si ? »

« Depuis combien de temps tu couches avec la bombe à retardement russe ? Parce que franchement, c'est _tellement_ évident… »

Han… Il aurait pourtant cru obtenir une réaction avec celle-là.

« Lorsqu'ils t'ont dit de surélever ta blessure par balle, je ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'ils avaient en tête. »

Tony fit une pause et jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon silencieux.

« Je ne crois pas que quiconque m'ait déjà ignoré aussi longtemps. Je suis marginalement impressionné. »

Il arrêta le tapis de course, qui n'avait jamais dépassé le stade de la marche rapide et observa le jeune assassin avec une expression pensive.

« J'ai connu Coulson. Pas aussi bien que toi, c'est évident, mais un peu quand même. »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Je l'ai connu pendant deux ans et je n'ai appris son prénom que lorsqu'il est venu me dire que le monde était en danger, il y a six mois. On a tous notre part de regrets, gamin. La vie est comme ça. On doit l'accepter et avancer. Et toute cette histoire de vendetta avec le sniper… ne pense même pas à régler ça tout seul. De nous tous, tu es l'un des seuls à ne pas être pare-balle. »

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna. Clint resta immobile.

* * *

« C'est une cause perdue », annonça Tony en entrant dans le salon. « Le gamin n'a pas dit un mot alors que je lui adressais mes paroles pleines de sagesse. »

« Est-ce que tu lui en as laissé le temps ? » pouffa Steve.

Tony le fusilla du regard.

« Il a beaucoup de choses en tête, intervint Natasha. Donnez-lui le temps », ordonna-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Bruce resta silencieux depuis son coin où il triait le courrier. Il fixa une enveloppe jaune rembourrée adressée à Clint. Un fait étonnant sachant que l'archer n'avait même pas déballé ses affaires. Mais ce qui le choqua fut l'identité de l'expéditeur. Un seul mot.

_Coulson._

* * *

Il mangeait seul dans la cuisine à 3h du matin quand Bruce entra en silence. Clint soupira.

« Tu es le suivant sur la liste pour le discours réconfortant ? » demanda-t-il avec brutalité.

« Non… Je sais que rien de ce que je dirai ne t'aidera… Mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi, de la part de quelqu'un qui peut t'aider. »

Les yeux de Clint se braquèrent sur les siens et Bruce fit glisser l'enveloppe scellée à travers la table.

« Il savait que tu serais là. Ça veut dire quelque chose, non ? » dit-il doucement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Il fit une nouvelle pause, sa voix presque trop basse pour être entendue.

« Et je sais ce que cela fait de se réveiller et de réaliser que tu as fait des choses terribles… Et je sais que le fait d'avoir, ou non, été en contrôle n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Tu n'es pas seul dans ce cas. »

Le scientifique ne se retourna pas et quitta la pièce, laissant l'assassin seul. Clint le regarda partir, conscient de la vérité dans les mots du docteur. Si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre le fait de perdre le contrôle sur ses actions, c'était bien l'homme derrière le Hulk. Il baissa les yeux vers l'enveloppe et fixa le nom dans le coin supérieur gauche, le cœur serré. Il la déchira et en sortit un DVD dans une boîte en plastique transparent. Son propre nom était inscrit sur le disque, de l'écriture parfaite de Coulson.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, il fixa l'écran de son ordinateur portable, attendant que le DVD charge. Le visage de son ami apparut soudain sur l'écran et Clint exhala brusquement, la poitrine serrée.

« _Salut Clint… Au risque de paraître cliché, si tu regardes ceci, c'est que je suis mort. J'ai décidé d'enregistrer cette vidéo après que tu aies été capturé par Loki et j'ai donné des instructions précises pour qu'elle te soit envoyée au cas où je mourrai, six mois après notre victoire. Car je sais que nous allons gagner. De la même manière que je sais que tu parviendras à briser l'emprise qu'il a sur toi._

_Je sais que si je suis mort, cela a un rapport avec Loki, comme je sais aussi que tu te le reproches encore dans la mesure où tu étais sous son contrôle. Alors me voilà et je te le dis : « Arrête tes conneries » »._

Clint ne put retenir un bref rire au souvenir de la Croatie, et de Coulson lui disant exactement les mêmes mots.

« _Si je n'ai pas pu m'en tirer, alors toi non plus. Loki détenait un pouvoir qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait comprendre. Tu n'aurais pas pu empêcher ce qui s'est produit. Alors arrête de t'auto-flageller à ce sujet. Quant à moi…J'ai choisi d'être là, de combattre. Je connaissais les risques et je l'ai fait quand même. Tu en fais autant tous les jours. Je sais que tu as du mal à déposer tes fardeaux mais tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à porter celui-ci pour commencer. Alors pardonne-toi Barton et avance._

_Ceci étant dit… j'espère que tu as eu ce message parce que tu te trouves avec les Avengers. Et qu'ils n'ont pas eu à te le transférer. Ta place est avec eux, Clint. Tu es un héros, au même titre que chacun d'entre eux. Peut-être même plus car toi et Natasha êtes si douloureusement et si magnifiquement humains. Ce ne sont pas ceux avec les supers pouvoirs qui font les meilleurs héros. Eux sont obligés d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour le bien. Ce sont les gens comme toi et Nat, les gens ordinaires, qui ne sont pas obligés de se battre mais qui le font quand même… Pour moi, vous êtes les vrais héros, souviens-toi de cela._

A l'écran, Coulson soupira et baissa les yeux. Son regard était triste lorsqu'il refit face à la caméra.

_« Je sais que tu as du mal à t'ouvrir aux gens. Je sais que je t'ai promis de toujours protéger tes arrières… Je t'ai laissé tomber et j'en suis désolé. J'espère qu'un jour, tu me pardonneras mais surtout, que tu te pardonneras à toi-même. Je ne te reproche rien, Clint. Rien de tout cela n'était de ta faute. Maintenant, mon dernier ordre tient toujours alors écoute bien. Ne fais jamais l'erreur de penser que tu es seul. Tu n'es pas seul, Clint. Tu as une équipe d'hommes extraordinaires et tu as Natasha. Je t'ai promis, il y a neuf ans, que tu ne serais plus jamais véritablement seul et je le pensais. Laisse les entrer, gamin. Ils te surprendront._

_Je te laisse avec tout ceci. Ne te cache pas de l'homme que tu pourrais devenir. Tu es capable d'une grandeur dont tu n'as aucune idée. Au revoir, agent Barton. »_

L'écran s'éteignit brusquement et Clint réalisa avec horreur qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il cligna des yeux pour les refouler, refermant son ordinateur avec précaution. Même dans la mort, Coulson lui avait dit exactement ce qu'il avait eu besoin d'entendre.

_Au revoir, Phil. Et merci de m'avoir donné un coup de pied au cul une dernière fois._

* * *

« Williams est un authentique psychopathe. Pour lui, tout est un jeu », expliqua Clint au reste de l'équipe.

Il était adossé au mur, dans leur salle de briefing, les bras croisés sur son torse. Ses yeux orageux fixaient d'un air sombre la photo de Williams, qu'ils avaient récupérée de son dossier militaire et qui était projetée sous forme d'hologramme au centre de la pièce.

« A quel point vous connaissiez-vous ? » demanda Steve, les yeux rivés sur son équipier.

En moins de 24h, l'attitude de Clint avait radicalement changé. Il était toujours silencieux et retiré mais il n'avait raté aucun repas collectif. Il continuait de repousser ses limites lors des entraînements mais ses mains ne tremblaient plus. Steve ignorait ce qui s'était produit mais il avait désormais bon espoir que leur équipe devienne enfin complète.

« Nous étions dans la même équipe de snipers. On effectuait des missions ensemble. Il n'a jamais accepté qu'un gamin de dix ans plus jeune soit meilleur que lui. »

« Dix ans ? s'étonna Tony en faisant le calcul dans sa tête. Tu avais dix-huit ans quand tu as été recruté par le SHIELD ? »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si étonné.

« La plus jeune recrue de l'histoire », sourit Natasha.

Clint les ignora et continua son briefing.

« Il transformait tout en défi. Tout. Il se moquait même de savoir s'il blessait quelqu'un, du moment qu'il gagnait. Il était assoiffé de sang et avait un très sale caractère. »

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas signalé ? » demanda doucement Steve.

« Je l'ai fait, répliqua Clint en fronçant les sourcils. J'étais mineur et nous avons été arrêtés tous les deux par la police militaire et emmenés en cour martiale. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Steve, le ton plus dur.

Il savait ce que c'était que de mentir pour s'enrôler et compatissait. Clint eut un sourire sombre.

« Je me suis évadé. Lui non. »

« Comment ? » demanda Bruce, ce à quoi Clint se contenta de sourire avec malice.

« Il a fait son temps et j'ai disparu, travaillant comme tueur à gage jusqu'à ce que le SHIELD me recrute un an après. »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux, absorbant cette dernière information sur leur équipier.

« Ce n'était pas dans ton dossier », s'aventura finalement Tony.

Il fut récompensé par un froncement de sourcil désapprobateur alors que le ton de Clint se faisait plus tranchant.

« SHIELD a purgé mon casier militaire lorsqu'ils m'ont recruté. »

« Sympa de leur part », marmonna Tony.

« A quel point est-il bon ? » demanda Steve, ignorant délibérément la remarque du physicien.

« Pas aussi bon que moi », répliqua Clint, cette fois avec une assurance tranquille et un sourire en coin.

Natasha lui donna un coup de coude en levant les yeux au ciel et Clint soupira.

« Il est bon… reconnut-il. Et suffisamment fou pour être dangereux. Il pourrait se mettre à tuer des innocents sans raison et nous ne pourrions rien faire pour l'en empêcher. »

« Pour l'instant, il se concentre sur toi pourtant. Pourquoi ? » demanda Natasha.

« J'ai ruiné sa vie, soupira Clint. Il a été envoyé en prison militaire à cause de moi et a été déchu de l'armée avec mention déshonorable. »

« Il s'agit de vengeance alors », comprit Bruce.

« Et d'une dernière chance de prouver sa supériorité », acheva Clint.

« Que va-t-il faire ? » s'enquit Tony.

« C'est tout le problème… La seule chose certaine est qu'il va commencer à tuer. Où et quand, impossible de le savoir. »

« Alors que fait-on ? » demanda Bruce.

« On attend », s'avança Steve, avec un petit coup d'œil en direction de Clint qui confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Il voulait mon attention. Il l'a. Il me fera savoir rapidement ce qu'il veut. »

« Génial ! s'écria Tony en frappant des mains. L'attente, c'est ma spécialité ! »

* * *

_Bande annonce._

_« Où es-tu, fils de pute ? » murmura-t-il._

_Ses yeux perçants captèrent l'éclat d'un fusil sur le toit d'un immeuble au bord du fleuve. Il banda son arc au moment même où retentit le cri de Natasha. Il pivota à temps pour la voir tomber au sol, agrippant son épaule._

_« Non ! » cria-t-il._

_Il se tourna, visa et relâcha sa flèche une fraction de seconde plus tard._


End file.
